After the War
by NoGoodDeed94
Summary: "Well-meaning, handsome Neville is more accurate, but I sense there are a lot of Wrackspurts around."    An slight expansion on a point made in another fic: The Progressions of a Friendship, but BOTH can be completely read alone.


**A/N: I suppose this is a companion piece to my fic The Progressions of a Friendship, although it's only really an expansion of a point made in that fic and both can be read alone. If some of you think that the nickname Nevvy is a cheesy or whatever, there is a reason I picked it and if you read The Progressions of a Friendship there is a bit of an explanation to it.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling unfortunately.**

**After the Battle**

"I don't suppose we'll get into trouble anyway, Nevvy, we've had a busy day so the Wrackspurts will probably be causing a particular amount of forgetfulness. They like hustle and bustle, you know." Neville resisted the urge to giggle; he found it refreshing how Luna could refer to the Battle as 'hustle and bustle' as though it was a little brawl in the corridor after class, but instead of pointing this out he clutched her hand tighter and continued up the stairs. It had so far been difficult finding their way through the school; they had to find an alternate route around all of the rubble from broken staircases and fallen walls and, along with the moving staircases, getting around the place was proving to be easier said than done.

"I don't know the password!" Neville said suddenly as they finally reached the portrait hole for the Gryffindor common room.

"The Wrackspurts." Luna muttered with a well-informed tone and a slight nod of her head. "They've gotten to you too." Neville looked around to see if he could spot anymore Gryffindors to help him out, but the corridor was quiet as most had already gone to bed. Neville looked up at the Fat Lady, who had rested her head on the frame and was having a light snooze.

"Erm… excuse me… Fat Lady?" Abruptly, the Fat Lady leapt up, fists in the air, ready for a fight.

"Oh, it's you, seven years at this school and you've still not learnt how to remember the password?" She said with a sigh. "Never mind, I suppose, what with the battle and all, I'll let you in. It'll be easier than messing about. Well, go on then." With that, the Fat Lady tiredly rubbed her eyes and let the portrait swing open, clearly missing the petite blonde girl who quietly slipped in behind Neville.

"She's got them too." Luna said pityingly with a glance at Neville's confused look. "The Wrackspurts fuzzled up her brain so she couldn't see me. Quite handy I suppose, in the circumstances, they can be quite clever when they want to be." Ignoring Luna's explanations, Neville looked around the common room. It was completely untouched as though there hadn't been a battle all along, the red and gold curtains were still hung perfectly and there were still half read books slung about on tables. "I like it in here. It's warmer than Ravenclaw's common room. So, are the dormitories up here then?" Neville was pulled from his reverie to find Luna stood expectantly at the bottom of the staircase to the boy's dormitories and he suddenly began to panic.

What on Earth was he doing? He was Neville Longbottom, he didn't break rules and he certainly didn't have girls in his bedroom, especially when those said girls were called Luna Lovegood. It had took him a year and a half to conjure up the courage to tell Luna he loved her and even then he had to do it when his life was on the line, now he was inviting her to stay with him? So Neville just stood there looking at her and she stared back with a smile on her face, her icy eyes glowing in the faint light from the fireplace. At the end of the battle she'd confronted him about his confession and without warning, in the middle of a sentence, she kissed him again for the second time that night and it was perfect, from then on they'd both just presumed that they were a couple as did anyone else who saw them holding hands. Afterwards, she went to help people tend to the dead and injured, Neville had seen her crying for the first time sat next to Fred and the Weasleys and after she'd done all she could she stood up, softly kissed him and whispered in his ear: "I think I'll have nightmares tonight, I'd rather not sleep alone." And without further discussion it was decided she would sleep in the Gryffindor dormitories with him.

Without him noticing it, Luna had appeared back by his Neville's side again and took his hand. "Come on Nevvy. I'm actually feeling quite sleepy now." On his way up the stairs Neville tried to remind himself that all they were going to be doing was sleeping and that he'd just killed the bloody Dark Lords snake for Merlin's sake and he found himself feeling a little more calm as he entered their room.

"I don't think we needed to worry about being in trouble, Luna." Neville shakily mumbled, pointing his head towards the beds on the opposite side where Ron and Hermione were sprawled out together on one bed next to a bed holding the two shapes of what appeared to be Ginny and Harry.

"That's sweet." Luna said quickly. "Oh and I should probably tell you Neville, I wear shoes to bed because I sleepwalk." Without warning she hopped onto the empty bed she assumed was Neville's and pushed herself back against the headboard. Neville clumsily tripped over his foot on the way to the bed and gracelessly landed next to her, come on Neville, you can do this, he thought to himself and he lowered himself down to stare up at the ceiling.

"You were very brave today Neville, I'd always suspected that those who doubted you were a true Gryffindor were wrong, I expect it was the Nargles." Neville quietly laughed, careful not to wake the sleepers.

"You are beyond belief, Luna, I hope you know that. Of all people to go for clumsy, unattractive Neville, it had to be you: the most beautiful person at Hogwarts." Neville felt ridiculous, he was spilling his guts out to Luna, his insecurities out there for her to see, he hoped he was dreaming and that he hadn't just called himself clumsy and unattractive out loud, but then he opened his eyes to find her silver ones gawking back at him.

"Well-meaning, handsome Neville is more accurate, but I sense there are a lot of Wrackspurts around."

"Thank you Luna."

"You're very welcome." She'd took to tracing circles on his arms and it was beginning to make Neville feel sleepy, all in one day he'd fought in a battle, killed part of Voldemort, told Luna that he loved her and spilled out all of his uncertainties, it was beginning to take its toll but he finally felt content.

"I think my parents would be proud of me." He whispered into the darkness; other than Harry, Luna had been the only person he ever told about his parents, he told her just before she was took to Malfoy Manor one day in the Room of Requirement and she never said anything in response, she just listened and hugged him. It was the first time he realised he loved her.

"I don't doubt it for a second." She whispered back, before kissing him gently and laying her head on his chest. "Now we should sleep, you've had a big day and you really need your rest, you're beginning to look drowsy." It was one of the most normal things he'd heard Luna come out with, but he did as she said and closed his eyes again. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep, Luna didn't have nightmares and she didn't sleep walk either; Neville expected her to claim it was a distinct lack of Nargles or Wrackspurts that helped her sleep so soundly, but instead the next morning Luna snuggled up to Neville and informed him that all she needed was him to protect her. Neville was sure that Luna would never have to endure a nightmare ever again.

**A/N: I was considering writing another piece explaining how Ron and Hermione ended up in the dormitories, maybe Harry and Ginny too if I work at it (I'm not very good at writing Harry/Ginny fics), so if you could review and tell me if its something you would read or if I should not bother?  
>I'm also considering uploading more of an explanation about the nickname 'Nevvy', so if you could possibly help me decide whether I should do that too then I'd be really grateful of that! Thank you! <strong>


End file.
